Dumbledore, Headmaster and Lover
by AndromedaRavenfire
Summary: "You're the only one who truly understand me" Life as Annie Dunn knows it has been ravaged by fires, floods, death and the Dark Lord. In a world where nothing is left, can she find love in unexpected places?


_**+-Andromeda Ravenfire**_

 _ **\\-|**_

 _ **Dumbledore, my Loverboy**_

 _ **Soooooooooooooooooooo I had so much writers block with my other story that I decided to start a new one! I promise this one is going 2 be realy AMAZING. Harry potters always been my favorite book and Dumbledores my favorite character so it only makes sense. Its only a 1 shot for now but if I get 25 reviews by the end of the week I'll write some more chapters!**_

 _ **|-/**_

I was standing in the hufflepuff dormitory, trying to decide on which clothes to wear: a sparkly strapless knee-length velvet dress, or ripped up jeans with combat boots and my P!ATD hoodie.

"The hoodie, definitely," said my best friend, Hermione. She was originally in Gryffindor, but when the pandemic happened and most of the teachers died and so did the students, they decided to consolidate the houses ito 3 instead of 4 which kind of sucked because I had to share my dormitory with like 12 guys, but it was ok because most of them were really hot. "It makes you look like a kickass version of Katy Perry." I put on the hoodie and walked 2 the door. "Want me to go with you?"

"Sure" I said.

She beamed. "I know you're nervous about the meeting" she said. "You know, your counseling session with Dumbledore." I had 2 go to counceling, because of all the things that happened during and after the pandemid. So many of my friends had died, plus after the pandemic a little mutant-troll Voldemort, multilated from the flu, had killed my boyfriend Harry Potter and then taken over the world. It was kinda difficult to deal with, lol.

We walked down the stairs, holding hands, my icy one clenched tightly in her rock-hard one. There was nothing romantic about it, lol, we were just REALLY good friends. Who held hands and made out sometimes, lollolol. We reached the bottom step, right outside Dumbledore's office, nd she kissed me on the cheek. It reminded me of the passionate kiss Scorpius had givven me when I used Hermione's time turner to go ahead in time and find the cure which we used to kill mutant-voldemort and end the pandemidc. "Goodbye, and good luck." We parted, and I walked 2 the office doorway.

"Password" said the gargoyle who looked like my old uncle Robby who had beaten and raped me.

"MOTHERFUCKER"

"That is...CORRECT." The doorway opened and I stpeped nervously inside, careful to give the gargoyle a swift kick in the gargoyle-nuts before entering. I puled my soft black hoodie around my body and felt my long silky black hair with yellow and white streaks to represent the hufflepuff colors swaying behind me as I moved. I ascended the stairs to the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" said the soft wise voice inside.

I felt a thrill of excitement and fear run through my body as I always did when encountering Dumbledore, the handsome and wise professor/headmaster of the school. It was crazy. He was like 90, or maybe 100, but SO HOT. I stepped inside, opening the mahogany door with designs of lions and snakes engraved on it.

"How are you my dear" he said wisely, leaning over his desk 2 look at me.

"Good" I sad uneasily, as the portraits on the wall behind him smiled and sniggered at me from brhind there hands. The portrait of Volumisa Vangrew, the old headmaster who was my great-grea-tgrea-trgreat-great-grandmother, smiled and waved. she was the only 1 who liked me, of course.

"Don't mind them," said Dumbledore. "Talk to me. How are you dealing w/ life?"

"Terribly" I answered truthfully.

"It's ok" he said sadly. "I know what its like. I've lost people too. Back in the 1920s, my old lover, Tom Riddle, realised I was having an affair with McGonagall and ran away angrily and became Voldemort. Oh well, I guess we can't always predict the result of our actions." He shrugged, and there was a rippling of sexy rock-hard muscles under his robes. I could feel my mouth watering harder than it had watered when I had encountered the young S/iruus black, who me and Hermione had found when we went on a trip to another dimension and rescued him from the evil world of curtains. we kinda accidentally burned down the ministry of magic in a freak fire and unleashed numerous evil beasts and magical objects upon the world, but it was OK because I guess dumbledum is right, you can't always predict the resluts of your actions. He was so wise and smart. His wiseness was such a turn on, and so were those muscles.

"But I hae myself and I WANNA DIE" I wailed, throwing myself to the floor.

Before I could think any father, Dumbledore was picking me up and pulling me up against his rock-hard chest, wrapping rock-hard arms around my trembling body. "There there." The mussels were slithering like snakes under his skin.

"Your the only one who truly understand me"I wailed.

"You know what, your the only one who truly understand me too" said Dumbledore. Then suddenly he flipepd a switch and...DISCO DUMBLEDORE! The entire room was full of light and disco balls and dancing house elvs, and Dumbledore was wearing a disco suit and his beard was braided and had sunglasses. He started discoing. "This, Andromeda, is all because I LOVE YOU." Suddenly he got down on 1 knee and held out a glimmery disco-y box. "WILL YOU MARIE ME?"

"YES" I screamed.

He stood up placing the ring on2 my finger carefully, then wrenched me forwards to his rock-hard chest and places his marble lips on mine, he looks like he could be Edward Cullen if he was like 100 years old. (a/n well lol I gues Edward is lke 100, but if he ACTUALLY LOOKED HIS AGE). tHERES so much passion it feels like an explosion of glitter and fire inside my chest, we begin making out passionately and then I realize there really IS an explosion and it's coming from Dumbledore-

"HUh?"

He's transforming in2...a 16-year-old guy! Who looks exactly like Edward with a marble adonis body and wiry brown hair and smooth marble lips on mne. I quickly pull away

"Wtf just happened? WHERE IS DUMBLEDORE?" I cried devestatedly.

The 16-year-old guy just answred, "I AM Dumbledore. See, this is who I am the whole time- I was always a 16-yea-old guy, but then one day Arabella fig (who is actually NOT a squid, PLOT TWIST!) put an evil curse on me trapping me as a 100 year old guy for all eternity. But you freed me! Like the princess and the fog, like the beauty and the breast!" He giggled and puleld me in2 another kiss, and this time I didnt racist, because he was so hot.

Not just hot.

Dumbledore was SMOKIN.


End file.
